Playlist
by Schiffer93
Summary: Harry is busy making something new for new to spice things up a bit. Sorry first story and I can never seem to sum things up very well. Please R&R to help out a fellow writer.


Severus came out from working in his personal potions lab, strolled through the kitchen stopping quickly to grab a drink before proceeding to go to the living room where Harry sat typing away on the blasted contraption he referred to as a 'computer'. Severus leaned upon the doorjamb watching him and after all this time still in wonder as to how the boy turned man had gotten the damned thing to work around the wards and all the raw magic floating around the house. Actually it was beyond him as to why he would spend so much time playing on the bloody thing when he had a perfectly good job devloping spells. Though that job description in and of its self explains how Harry had gotten his 'computer' to work inside their modest little home. Severus glided up behind his oblivious lover and husband of four years, who sat typing and clicking the 'mouse' (who the bloody hell would call something like that a 'mouse' anyway?) working seemingly hard on ...something. Severus bent down, sliding his arms around Harry's neck while he tenderly kissed just under his ear, slowly lapping at that spot before biting down harshly earning a low gasp from Harry. He brought his head up to whisper in his ear. "Hey Love, are you done playing on that bloody muggle contraption yet?" "Sev I told you before its called a computer" Harry smiled gently turning his head to capture Severus' lips in a light kiss. "Mmm" Severus moaned into Harry's mouth, "frankly Harry love, I don't give much of a damn bout what its called. I would however like to know if you were planning on coming-" "Sev don't you know I always come for you?" "Brat" Severus mumbled into Harry's collarbone where he had stuck his nose to muffle his snickers. "I'll be there in a few moments I'm just finishing up a playlist I was working on." Harry murmured into Severus' silky hair. Severus looked up from where he was sucking lightly on Harry's collarbone. "Why in Merlin's name are you working on a playlist at this time of night, isn't that something you do when you are supposed to be working?" "Hmm possibly ...anyway you remember last Friday when you were complaining that ever since we got married it has all been the same dull routine day after day? That we never do anything spontaneous to spice up our love life?" "Hmm I might have mentioned somthing like that when I had just come out of the lab after twelve hours of uniterrupted work, and I was in the mood for ... well anything really, and you had the gall to tell me I stink and needed to take a shower!" Severus grumped as he swung Harry's chair aroung to face him. "Well you did, besides you just said it youself you had been in your lab for twelve straight hours! Need I say more?" "Moot point!" Severus whispered as he bent down to capture Harry's lips in a rough kiss, moving to stradle his hips causing Harry to scoot further back into his chair. "Yes well anyway that was the moment I was talking about before you interrupted" Harry gasped out as he broke away from the kiss to stare into his lovers coal black eyes clouded over with passion and love. Harry thrust his hips up in desperate need for friction. "Merlin Sev! ...More!" Harry groaned out. "Hah hah ... as much I would love to continue this right here and now, I'm unfortunatly not as young as I once was and need to get some where a little more comfortable before you pound me into the mattress or any other surface. Also I want to show you my playlist!" Severus sat up sharply just about falling off Harry's lap and looked at him in disbelief, "You want to listen to music at a time like this?" He asked while thrusting his hips against Harry's as though to punctuate his point. "Yes!" Harry smirked at him, holding his hips still with one hand while the other reached behind him and tapped the enter key on the keyboard. Soon the beat of B-52's Love Shack started to pulse out of the speakers, as Harry ground his hips up to collide with Severus' in time with the beat."Don't you think its a good idea to try something new?" "Certainly, hmm also can you charm it so it follows us to the bedroom?" Severus asked as he stood, pulling Harry up with him. "You know since you're an old - Gahh! Merlin do that again Harry and I'll come right here and now!" "Oops sorry! But if I did that it just wouldn't be fair to me now would it?" Harry grinned impishly all the while kneading Severus through his trousers. "Alright lets go so I can ravish you properly, you impish brat." Severus stated as he pulled Harry towards the bedroom. ...Four hours later when the silencing charm slipped, Into the Nightlife by Cyndi Lauper could be heard blaring three farms over.


End file.
